Strange Love
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: When Naruto decides to leave Konoha, He and the others find themselves in crazy worlds. Neji finds love with a hanyou with an attitude problem. Naruto meets a orange haired shinigami. Everyones falls in love in the stangest places. Inu/Nej,Ichi/Naru mpreg
1. Prologue

Neji Hyuga sat in his room looking out the window at a flying white bird. `_Freedom_' he thought, `would be so much better than being in a cage'.

It was nighttime and everyone in the compound was asleep. Just as he started to close his eyes, he heard his window open. Quickly activating his byakugan, he turned towards the intruder. There in front of him, with his hands up in surrender, was Shikamaru. Neji raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nara," he started, "What are you doing in my home?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I can't explain right now. I do, however need you to follow me."

"Why should I?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"I don't know the full details," said Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head lazily. "Naruto was the one that asked me to get you in the first place."

"I see. Very well then."

Neji got out of his bed and slipped on his sandals. They quickly left the compound heading to an open field. Neji noticed it to be practice field 17. Standing there in the middle was Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and surprisingly Gaara. Neji raised his eyebrow at the sand-nin. `_I didn't even know he was in the village_' he thought to himself.

Gaara just stood by Naruto, with his arms crossed. If you looked closely, you could see the concern in his eyes. He wasn't sure why the blonde had asked him to meet here, though he did have his suspicion as to what it was.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Lee called out.

"Man, shut up," Kiba growled at him. Akamaru, who was sitting beside his partner, barked in agreement.

Lee just ignored him and smiled at the two, as they made their way over to them.

Looking at everyone, Naruto took a deep breath. All eyes turned to him. Smiling at them, he said, "I'm glad you guys could make it."

Lee smiled and Kiba smirked. Shikamaru yawned then nodded for him to continue.

Naruto bit his lip, and then blurted out, "I've decided to leave Konoha and I want you guys to come with me."


	2. Planning and Crushes

**Sorry it took so long to get back. I had a presentation in school to get ready for. I'm also working on a tattoo design for a friend and a picture for a teacher. **

**Neji: Excuses**

**Phoenix: It is not an excuse!**

**Neji: Sigh Sure it is**

**Phoenix: puffed cheeks You're a meany. Anyways here's the next few chapters.**

**Chapter: 2**

All, but Gaara, stared at him in shock. Neji was speechless. `_He wants us to run away from the village_?' he thought.

Kiba finished his though out loud. "Are you crazy, Naruto?"

Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Kiba. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

He looked at Naruto. Naruto shuffled back and forth, but stopped when Gaara put his hand on his shoulder. He knew it was the red heads attempt at trying to calm him down.

"I'm…I can't stay here, " he said. His voice was a bit quiet. "Every day the hatred in this village gets worse and worse. At this rate everyone is going to try and kill me."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head. He understood what he was saying. Thinking back on the last few days, Neji thought about the villages' reactions to Naruto.

They were always glaring at him. Some looked ready to kill. Neji flinched at the thought. He remembered Hinata turning from a cute innocent love struck teen, into a Naruto hating bitch. (And that's just the nicer version of what he really thought.)

After a while, he finally said, "Naruto, I'm willing to go with you." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and then a warm smile formed on his face.

Neji continued. "But only if you can find a way for us to leave without us getting caught."

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry. I already planned everything out."

Again everyone had shocked expressions. _'Who would have thought the idiot could actually use his brain'_ Kiba thought. Naruto walked over to a nearby building, and lifted up a piece of the ground.

"This is a tunnel that leads into an opening about five miles outside of the village."

Neji was impressed. He was about to tell him, when Kiba cut him off.

"So when do we leave?"

Lee, who was surprisingly quiet the whole time, spoke. "Yes, when?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, around eleven. That's when everyone goes to sleep. The field will be empty, so we can meet back here."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, "Since this is a private matter, no one is to speak of this to anyone." He looked at Lee while saying this. "Meaning, no slipping up."

Lee frowned. As he started to open his mouth, Neji spoke. "Don't worry. I'll be with him all day."

"But Neji..." Lee tried to speak. He shut his mouth when Neji glared at him.

"Be quiet," Neji said. "You have a big mouth, so you're more likely to let it slip."

"So that's it then," Kiba said. "Tomorrow we meet back here when everyone's asleep?"

Everyone nodded in agreement then hurried back to their homes. As Neji walked back to the compound, he thought, `_Maybe I should leave a message telling them not to follow me_.'

Once he got back in his room, he decided against it. Instead he collected some kimono's his mother left him after she had passed away. `_While we're traveling, I'll go as a woman. It'll be harder to find me that way_.'

Going to sleep, he let his mind surrender to the darkness.

The next day he woke to a knock at his door. Sitting up in bed he rubbed his eyes. Stretching his arms above his head his long hair flowed over his shoulder. Some of it fell in front of his left eye, making him half blind.

Getting up he went to his door and opened it. On the other side, stood his cousin Hinata.

She backed up, slightly in shocked. To her, Neji looked like an exact copy of his mother. His long eyelashes, lying against his skin, made his eyes come off as a light purple color. The sun on his skin, gave it an illuminist lighting, making it look soft and almost snow white.

"If he wasn't a guy, he could easily pass off as a woman."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Oops," she blushed. "I'm sorry nii-san."

He gave her a small smile, which lit up his face. "Thank you. I'm flattered."

His voice was so soft, it shocked both of them. Neji coughed, and then asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, yes," she said quickly. "Father wishes to see you."

Nodding, he went back in his room and took a quick shower, then got dressed. Leaving his room, he went to the main hall. His uncle was sitting at the front of the room facing a few second branch members.

"Uncle?" Neji asked confused."

'What's going on' he wondered.

"Ah Neji, glad to see you could join us," his Uncle Hiashi said. He was smiling brightly, which made Neji go on edge.

"You called for me?"

"Yes." Hiashi motioned for him to sit in front of him.

Neji moved from the door to his uncle. His uncle's smile stayed on his face.

"Neji, do you know why I called you here?"

"No sir."

One of the second branch head members spoke up. "Neji, you remember the Nagasaki clan, do you not?"

Neji nodded, but kept his mouth shut. He knew they had more to say.

"We decided that you should take Hinata's place for their marriage," Hiashi told him.

His eye's widened. "What!" He stood up angrily. "You can't be serious!"

Hiashi and the second branch leaders were surprised. `_They actually expect me to marry that jackass?_' Neji thought. He was seething with anger.

"I'm not doing it," he said through clinched teeth.

Hiashi sighed. "I know you're not happy with the arrangements Neji, but Hinata is not ready to marry yet. I already told them that you had agreed."

"So you lied to them," Neji pointed out bluntly. He couldn't believe them. The heir to the Nagasaki clan was a pure blood idiot. `_A lot worse than Naruto_' he thought. '_And that's actually saying something._'

The heir, Sanji, was handsome (Neji couldn't deny that), but the moment he opened his mouth, all niceness went out the door. Neji also knew that Sanji was head-over-heels in love with him. This made things worse. You see, Sanji had a habit of trying to spoil Neji every chance he got.

_**Flashback:**_

_Neji was at the training grounds with his teammates. As he was getting ready to block Tenten's attacks, Sanji started up the hill._

_"Neji!" Sanji called happily._

_Neji growled angrily. "Leave."_

_Ignoring his threat, Sanji pulled out a bouquet of flowers._

_"I got these for you." He sat them in Neji's arms. Pulling out a red flower from the bouquet, he placed it in Neji's hair. "They came from my garden back home."_

_Next thing Neji knows, he was being pulled in for a kiss. Leaning away, he punched Sanji in the chest, forcing the air out of his chest. He lay on the ground groaning in pain, as Neji walked away._

_Looking back at his confused teammates, he said, "I'll see you two tomorrow."_

_**End Flashback:**_

Neji clinched his fist in anger. "I refuse."

"You don't have a choice, Neji."

Scowling, he repeated himself. "I refuse."

Turning around, he left out the room, which led to him leaving out of the compound.


	3. Trouble and Finally Leaving

**Sorry it took so long to get back. It's almost time for my graduation, so I had to get some important things done. **

**Warning****: The characters may be a little OC. I'll try my best to keep them in character, but I can't make any promises.**

**Well here are the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter: 3

Walking down the streets, Neji was grumbling to himself. He didn't notice the figure he was about to bump into. The moment they hit each other, Neji went spiraling to the ground. He fell on his tailbone, sending pain up his back.

"Sorry about that," the person said. He held his hand out for Neji to grab.

"That's alright," Neji told him as he rubbed his back. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He looked up and froze. Standing in front of him was a tall red haired man. He stood at about 6' 3'. The man's hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with two long bangs hanging down the sides of his face. He had silver eyes that seemed to stare right through Neji.

Smiling down at the boy, the man said, "That's fine."

Neji watched as the man walked off. He noticed that he walked with a certain highness about him. It was as if he was of royalty.

'_Weird_' he thought. Turning around, he started towards the training grounds. There he found his friends training together. Everyone seemed to be doing his or her own thing. Kiba paused in the middle of attacking Shino, when he noticed Neji walking up.

"Hey Neji," he called as he waved his arm back and forth.

Neji lifted a hand and gave him a small wave back. He walked to a fully bloomed sakura tree and sat down at the base. Sitting beside him was Shikamaru, who was lazing in the shadow of the tree.

Off to the right of them, he found Sakura yelling at Naruto. Naruto looked to be trying to explain himself. Neji could tell Sakura didn't want to listen. Her face was turning red, so everyone could see she was losing her temper. Sakura lifted her hand to hit him, but Lee caught her hand before she did any damage.

"Sakura, don't you think that is a bit much?" he asked.

Sakura yanked her wrist from his hand. "Stay out of this Lee."

At that moment, Sasuke walked over to them. To Neji he looked even more dangerous than usual. His glare at Sakura nearly screamed death.

"This is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru said opening an eye to see what was going on. Neji nodded, agreeing with the lazy ninja.

Getting up, Neji started towards the foursome.

"That's enough," Neji said, frowning at Sakura and Sasuke. "You're causing a huge commotion. Be quiet or leave."

Sakura glared at him. In turn he glared back.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke spoke up.

"Leave." His voice was flat and emotionless.

Sakura flinched. "B-But Sasuke."

"Leave," he repeated.

She huffed and stomped off. When they couldn't see her anymore, they turned to Naruto. He stood with his head down.

"I'm heading home," he muttered as he started to his apartment. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Neji knew it was his way of saying he'll see them later. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was getting dark. _'I need to go pack my things._'

"It's time to get home Hinata," he said to his cousin, who was sitting beside Shino.

"Right," she said, getting up to follow him.

When he stepped through the door, he found his uncle waiting for him. They stared at each other silently. Neji really wasn't in the mood to deal with his uncle.

"Neji," Hiashi said angrily. "Why are you trying so hard to upset me?"

"I'm not," Neji told him bluntly. He knew he was acting strange, but for some reason, he just couldn't sit by and let his uncle plan his life. "I'm not going to marry some crazy obsessed idiot."

Hiashi sighed. He knew what he was asking was not right to his nephew, but he couldn't allow Hinata to marry when she just wasn't ready. "Neji look at me."

Neji turned his head, and stared his uncle in the eyes. Hiashi could just tell he didn't want to hear what he had to say. He was wary. This was the first time Neji had ever gone against what he said. Not that he wasn't proud that the boy was standing up for himself, but now wasn't the time. The Nagasaki clan was getting impatient and wanted their heir to marry soon. They didn't care who it was, so long as it was done.

"I only want the best for you," he told Neji.

Frowning at his uncles' words, he blocked him out. _'I don't want to hear what he's got to say.'_ Instead, he just let him talk; letting his words go over his head. Hiashi noticed this and stopped trying to explain himself.

"Uncle," Neji said with a soft smile. "I'm tired, so I'll be going to bed now."

He walked off before his uncle could say anymore. He was tired of hearing the same thing. _'It's always about Hinata's safety'_ he thought as he walked to his room_. 'I don't think he's ever truly wondered about how I feel'_. Slamming his fist into the closest wall, he muttered, "Damnit."

Once he got to his room, he started packing his stuff. He went to his clock and set it to go off at eleven. He turned the volume slightly up, that way it was loud enough for him to hear. It was, however, low enough where no one else could hear.

Sitting on his bed, he glanced at the clock. _'Only two more hours'_ he thought. Lying down, he started to drift off to sleep.

He woke up as his alarm was going off. Quickly sitting getting off the bed, he turned off the alarm. He even went as far as to yank the plug out of the wall. Snatching up his travel equipment, he quietly left out his window.

As he got closer to the training grounds he stopped. Something didn't feel right. Looking down, he noticed that he forgot his sandals. _'It's too late to go back now'_ he thought.

He sighed once he made it to his destination. Everyone was standing around ready to go. Looking at all of them, he noticed Gaara was the only one who didn't have a bag of some kind on him. All he had was his gourd, which sat on his back as usual.

"Where is your bag?" Lee asked quietly. He wasn't too fond of having to be so quiet but he did it anyway.

Gaara turned look at Naruto, who was laughing sheepishly. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "Gaara and me are sharing a bag."

Lee nodded in understanding. Kiba quirked an eyebrow, as if asking, _"Why the hell would you do that."_ Neji wondered the same, because as far as he knew, Gaara was an insomniac.

We should head out now," Shikamaru said, breaking everyone from his thoughts.

"Right!" they all said in unison.

Naruto went over to the nearby building and lifted up the piece of ground.

"When you get down, go to the left," Naruto said, giving them the directions as each one jumped into the tunnel. "Keep going straight until you see an opening. You should come out near a hut."

Neji was the first one down and had to blink at how dark it was. He was about to yell at Naruto about how dark it was until he remembered. Mentally slapping himself he thought _'We're underground. Of course it's dark.'_

He felt a push from behind.

"Can you move already," he heard Kiba say. His voice was then followed by a bark coming from Akamaru.

"I'm going," he said, huffing in annoyance.

He started down the tunnel with his hands against the walls. A few minutes in, he realized _'This just might take a while.'_ They had to stop and rest a few times, but they kept going. During the trip, Neji could have sworn he heard Lee singing quietly to himself. Kiba telling him to _'Fucking shut up'_ then followed that.

Neji smiled to himself once they were out. He didn't know how much he could take listening to Lee sing. Not to mention, Kiba and Naruto kept arguing over some of the stupidest things ever.

"Man that took forever," Kiba groaned. Looking at Naruto, he said, "You never told us it was going to take that long, idiot."

"You never asked," Naruto answered with a grin. He smiled at the little clearing. "I use to come out here to get away from trouble.

"I bet," Shikamaru muttered. Then he spoke louder so everyone could hear. "I think from here out we should split up."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. He was starting to panic. He didn't want them to split up. If they did that, then what was the point of all of them leaving with him?

Neji smiled to comfort him. "Don't worry Naruto. We'll meet back up. Knowing Lady Hokage, she's going to send a search squad. It would be best to separate for the time being."

Naruto still didn't look convinced. Neji bit his lip unsure of how to help the blonde. Shikamaru sighed. "We can meet up with each other once everything calms down."

Neji doesn't know how, but somehow that seemed to brighten up Naruto's face.

"I guess that's fine," Naruto said.

"Good," Shikamaru said. "Now let's get some rest before we set off."

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	4. Kidnapping and Surprises

**Sorry for not getting back to this story. I'm not gonna make excuses. In this chapter I decided to make a little twist to the story.**

**Warning: OC belong to me, mention of mpreg**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter: 4

After resting for a bit, they all went their separate ways. Neji went west, which led him into the forest_. 'Looks like I'll have to hunt for food tonight'_ he thought. Unknown to him, this would be the start of a crazy adventure.

He spent most of the night walking. From time to time he'd stop and drink from a nearby lake. During his walk, an unknown figure was following him. They kept themselves hidden in the trees, moving so quiet you couldn't hear a sound.

His legs were starting to get tired after a while.

"I need to rest," he said to himself.

Sitting at the edge of a tree, he looked up to the sky. Thunder could be heard as lightning struck.

"You can't be serious," he said as another flash of lightning.

'I need to find somewhere to stay for the night.' Standing up from his spot under the tree, he looked around. Luckily, not too far from where he stood, was a cave. The closer he got to it, the louder the thunder got.

He climbed up the mountain in the cave was attached to and sat in the opening. "It's going to rain soon," he muttered.

As soon as he walked inside the cave, a minute later it started pouring. Neji groaned as his stomach growled. He was hungry. It didn't help that he forgot to bring wood in to warm himself up.

"That's just perfect."

He sat his bag down, and opened it up to pull out a blanket. It was light green with little hummingbirds on it. The blanket was something his mother gave him before she passed away. He didn't know much about her since she died a few months after she was born. At least that was what his father told him. _'I wondered what she'd think of me leaving the village?_' he wondered.

Thinking of his mother made him tired. His started to get heavy, forcing him to sleep. The last thing he saw was a dark figure standing above him.

The person standing over Neji happened to be a young woman. At least she looked like one. She had long black hair and bright emerald green eyes. Atop her head were two black cat ears, tipped with white. Behind her a black tail swished back and forth.

"So you're the one he wants." She looked the boy beneath her up and down. "Not much if you ask me."

"Ari, stop whining and just pick him up, "a voice from behind her said.

Turning to look at the person, she ended up face to chest with a 6'3 male. It happened to be the same male Neji bumped into earlier that day. Instead of having his hair up in a ponytail, he had it down instead. There was also very little clothes coving his skin, which left little to seen. The ears on top of his head where white fox ears. Similar to Ari's, they were tipped with white. However, unlike her, he had five tails instead of one.

Backing up from the other, she said, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Leaning down to the boy on the ground, she picked him up, placing him on her back. Once she got him on, she blinked.

"Wow," she said looking at the taller of the two. "He's a lot lighter than I thought, Tetsu. It's hard to believe he's your brother."

The silver haired man turned to her with a glare. "That thing is not my brother."

Ari looked away from the stare. 'My bad' she thought to herself. Tetsu jumped out the cave, leaving her with the sleeping boy. Looking back at his sleeping face, she said, "I kind of feel sorry for you."

Before she left out the cave, she picked up his bag and blanket. Tossing the blanket over Neji's back, she followed after Tetsu. During the whole trip she kept silent. There was no way she was getting on the Tetsu's bad side. From time to time, Neji would open his eye's, forcing her to stop. As soon as he was back to sleep, she'd move again.

After a while, they ended up in front of a large castle. Around the castle, were three villages. Each village was for different species to keep them from interlinking. To the left was a human village, while the right catered to demons. The middle village housed and serviced half-breeds. The other part around the castle was for shopping purposes. Any and all demons, humans, and half-breeds were aloud there, so long as no one caused trouble.

Passing through the middle village, Ari made her way up to the castle, which was guarded.

"Prince Neji has arrived," she said, bowing to the guards.

Nodding to her the larger guard opened the gate that separated the villages from the castle. Hurrying inside, Ari took Neji's body up to an empty furnished room. She moved so fast that she passed her Lord, whom was talking to Tetsu. Once Neji was in the room, she laid him down on the queen sized bed that sat in the center of the room. Now that she had him on the bed, she left the room.

"Thank you, Ari," her Lord said.

Stepping back at his surprising form, Ari bowed. "You welcome your majesty."

Smiling the Lord said, "Please, call me Hizashi."

**Surpised? I hope you liked this one. It's the longest chapter I did.**


	5. The Truth Comes to Light

Hizashi looked down at his son lying comfortably on the huge four poster bed. Smiling, a few tears started to fall from his eyes. 'It's been so long, my son.'

"Hizashi dear." A voice spoke from behind him. Turning towards the person, he brown haired male found his lover.

"Arata."

Every time he looked at his love, Hizashi felt a smile form across his face. Arata was a beauty to say the least. He had long silver hair that flowed like a river and pale purple eyes that reminded him of the moon. In the center of his forehead was a gold star.

Gliding into the room with cat like grace he stood beside his love and also looked down at Neji. Bending over the teen, he cupped his cheek softly.

"He takes after you, "Arata said to the other, eyes still on Neji.

"Maybe so, but he's definitely got your looks."

Arata smiled at that. He had never gotten a chance to watch his son as he grew up. Not long after giving birth to Neji, Hizashi had to take Neji back to Konoha with him. When his mate had told him what he was doing, Arata flipped out. He started to scream and yell, asking desperately why he was taking his baby away from him. His answer had been "So that Neji can grow knowing how to use his eyes properly."

To say that the silver haired 'mother' was mad was nowhere near correct. He was pissed off. For years, he had been desperate to see his child. Sure he had Tetsu, but Tetsu lived his life solo. He wanted nothing to do with his family after finding out his 'mother' mated to a human.

"I missed you my little kitten," he said as he kept rubbing Neji's cheek.

The brunette only snuggled into the warm hand.

"We should probably go get ready for the ceremony," Hizashi said as he helped his mate off the bed.

"You're right. Tomorrows a big day."

Quietly the pair left the room, only looking back to watch their son sleep.

**[Hours Later]**

Neji woke up surrounded by warmth. Grunting at the sound of something hitting the floor, he opened one of his eyes. 'W-what is that noise?' Blinking his eyes open enough so he can see, he realized that he was not in the cave he fell asleep in.

"Where am I?" he asked to the empty room.

Looking around the room, he found desk to his left filled with food on a tray. Picking up a piece of meat with the fork he sniffed it suspiciously.

"It's not going to kill you," a low voice said.

Looking up from the food, he found the unknown man he met in Konoha.

"What the hell is going on?" Neji asked. He was definitely confused.


End file.
